


Klondike

by exiledOptimism



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: I lost my start for this and it pissed me off so it got short, I'm not fucking sorry., Mentions of: Midnight Crew, PSPI? PSPI., Partial sads, Solitaire - Freeform, klondike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickle Inspector doesn't like Klondike, but he plays anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klondike

A man gazed quietly down at a game of Klondike, Solitaire lost to a nonexistent opponent.

After all, you have no opponent in Klondike.

Maybe, though, the tableau and the deck were his opponent.

Yes, he decided, the tableau and deck were his opponent. 

And maybe that crazy logic made more sense than it seemed

Pickle Inspector mused this thought as he dealt a new game.

Perhaps, some people don’t play right by dealing more or less cards than they should. Perhaps, some people don’t play right by dealing more or less cards than they should. Maybe some people don’t play at all. Maybe some people don’t know how to play so they don’t bother.

Inspector sighed as he slid an ace of diamonds into his foundation.

He thought over all the burns and beatings he took from those who failed to play by the rules. Perhaps they were within his tableau.

His opponent.

These thoughts were lost, though, when a blonde man slipped into shared apartment.

Problem Sleuth kissed his head as he walked by, seating himself on the other side of the table and sliding across a little candy bar that he shouldn’t have wasted the limited pay he got on.

Inspector allowed Sleuth to gather up the cards and deal out a game of Old Maid.

Maybe, he thought, life wasn’t like Klondike. Maybe that logic was wrong.

Because, in Klondike, nobody plays with you. Problem Sleuth played with him whenever he asked. 

Pickle Inspector forgot his thoughts about Klondike and the people who played wrong. He forgot about the Midnight Crew and his work and the tableau. 

They didn’t matter.

Maybe the tableau wasn’t his enemy. Maybe the deck was indifferent.

A man smiled as he looked up from a lost game of Old Maid. 

He had the best boyfriend ever to play with and love. 

Maybe it didn’t matter if life was like a game.

Pickle Inspector watched Problem Sleuth shuffle the cards as he mused these thoughts.

No, life was nothing like Klondike. Life was fine as just life. And that made Inspector smile.


End file.
